Elves behaving badly
by SleepEatRead
Summary: Bella Greengrass; Shy, sweet, nerdy, silent, street-wise, smart-mouth, obedient seventeen-year-old, is dragged with the plans of the elves when they show up at her doorstep. She is the exact opposite of any fanfiction heroine. Part of the plan she needs to marry one of the oldest of Fëanor's sons and produce an heir, all part of Maedhros's plans.
1. Chapter 1

BOOM!

BOOM!

BOOM!

It was a nasty storm that night, lighting, thunder, and heavy rain came down like an avalanche.

Crying erupted from the room next door and Bella scrambled of her, bed, falling flat on her face in process. Why did they live in such a secluded area? A farm no less!Bella's parents weren't here, her one-year-old brother is a nuisance. Why did they even have to leave to go to California? For like, two weeks?

She scrambled out of her room and ran to the nursery, taking her little brother out of the crib. Why couldn't they take Harry with them?

One of the many things she was was shy, silent,obedient, a bit clingy and even submissive under pressure with a serious case of OCD under some areas. The complete opposite of what reamers write in their fan fictions.

Which is part of the reason why she agreed to take care of her little brother, her parents threatened to burn her books along with the bad crops.

She cooed him for a bit, just as he went calm, a loud, earth-shaking boom of thunder and a flash of white erupted, Harry cried again and Bella almost sobbed with despair, how does her mother calm Harry? The beautiful angelic baby that resembles her?

She was sure she wasn't that loud. Her mother always told her she was silent to the point it made her worried when she was a baby.

Harry was clearly outspoken... her complete opposite.

"Shh..." she cooed, trying not to blink and sway, lest she falls asleep. She closed the curtains and turned on the heater, cursing the month of November. She took him to her room and turned on the music box, setting him on her bed.

After what seemed like forever, he calmed but much to her dismay, the bell rang.

Bella groaned and went to retrieve her boots and put on a jacket. She walked downstairs, flicking on the lights and opened the door.

There was a sight she never expected to see.

Eight, completely drenched tall men (and one woman) in their early twenties, all looking like sculpted Greek gods with either red or black hair that reached their waist, she could make out one blond in the house light. With them was a woman, tall with striking beauty that seemed inhuman.

Eight people, inhumane beauty with unorthodox, fierce looks on their faces wearing cloaks and other garments she couldn't recognize but she was sure she made them out medieval.

Bella was sure she looked like a deer-caught-in-headlights, but she stepped aside for them, silently cursing herself, but also thanking herself for wearing jeans. They entered and she leg them to the kitchen, sitting them down and fixing them hot cocoa.

"I am Fëanor, son of Finwe, these are my sons-Maedhros, Maglor, Celegorm, Caranthir, Amrod, Amras, Curufin, his wife Lalaith, and his son Celebrimbor" Bella totally back flipped when she found out these grown men, barely in their early twenties, were his sons, the man looked like he was her cousin's age! She blinked at him and decided she couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

"I'm Bella Greengrass" she said quietly, trying to ignore their stares, she didn't even count Celebrimbor, he only came out from his mother's dress when his name was called. She handed them each a cup of hot cocoa. She felt self-conscious, very aware of her flaws. Ten people now.

She wasn't striking beautiful like Lalaith, but she was a passing fair. With honey-caramel hair, chocolate brown eyes and ivory skin, she wasn't really unique, she was common. She was slender with an average height of five seven and lashes that'll make Bambi jealous, she was OK. Her lips weren't thin, they were plump and bowed.

Bella walked over to the chimney, aware of her knobbly knees and slightly bowed legs, and bent down, taking a fire started and setting it alight, throwing it in and feeding the fire a few logs. Bella got up and walked over to a near-by closet and took out her freshly washed, tide-smelling comforters, handing each of the mysteriously beautiful guests one. She wanted to offer them to dry their clothes in the drier but found that seemed like a personal question and would set her face alight.

Celebrimbor was curiously looking around.

"Did you get lost? I can help you if you like..." Bella said slowly, trying not to wince at her quiet voice, she was a verbally shy, OCD, obedient kid with social issues.

BOOM!

Lightening came and the rain got harder if possible. Baby Harry's cry erupted. Bella now winced. It took her so long to get him to sleep.

"I'll be back" she muttered and turned to the stairs, she walked to her room and got Harry out. It seemed weirdly calmer downstairs. Bella wrapped a now-awake Harry in a comforter and walked with him downstairs, hoping they wouldn't mind that loud, obnoxious baby.

She came downstairs and found Celebrombir making himself comfortable on the chair, ignoring Lalaith's disapproving looks. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. She walked Harry to the kitchen and seating him on the baby chair between Maedhros and , who shot Harry a sort of puzzled look.

"He won't sleep, the storm scares him, I hope you don't mind" she said softly, when they didn't say anything she assumed they didn't mind. The moment Bella turned away, Harry started giggling and started wiggling around.

"How old is he?" asked Celebrimbor from the couch.

"He is a year old now." Bella said, looking at Celebrimbor and handing Harry a stuffed lion, Harry squealed happily, Meadhros shifted in his seat, completely distracting Harry, who focused on Maedhros's locks.

"Red" Harry gurgled proudly, pointing at Maedhros's long, waist-length curls. Meadhros penetrated Harry with bright green eyes that seemed to glow. Harry pushed aside the stuffed lion to the ground and leaned forward, grasping one of his locks and tugging.

"Harry, no" Bella said gently "His hair is not a toy" she chided, Harry released immediately and looked at her, a strange smugness in his eyes that clearly said he did that for her attention.

"Did you need help finding your way?" Bella asked, fixing warm milk for Harry, who suddenly seemed genuinely interested in Caranthir's hair, who didn't look too pleased, Bella chose to ignore that, he scared her.

"We are lost, yes" Fëanor said tartly.

"Where did you come from, your destination?"

"We come from Valinor, and we are going to Middle Earth, perhaps you know where that is?" Fëanor said, his voice strained.

"No, we don't have such thing as Valinor and Middle-Earth, I'm sorry to say." Bella said, giving him a puzzled look, walking over to Harry and prying him of Caranthir, holding him in her arms and feeding him the bottle nipple.

"Are you quiet sure?" he asked fiercely.

"I am quiet sure" Bella said curtly.

"What are you?" Fëanor asked suspiciously.

Bella gave him a startled look.

"What?"

"I cannot quiet place you. You are not an elf so what are you?"Fëanor repeated, he didn't seem like the type to repeat, which made Bella flush.

"I'm a girl" she said slowly, giving them a strange look, fidgeting nervously in her seat, are they crazy?

"Yes, but what are you?"Amrod said.

"I am human"

"Daughter of man?" Curufin said.

"Yes"

"Morgoth spoke of your race" Caranthir said. "He said that your race will rise and dominate Arda."

"Anybody who listens to Morgoth's words are foolish" Maedhros said fiercely, this was the first time he had spoken, his voice was deep.

"Foolish we have been, but let us be wise and unite our races to bring Morgoth down" Amras said.

"Umm..." Bella said, her brows were up high.

"Tell me girl, where are we?" Caranthir said, surprising Bella with his rudeness.

"You are in Orleans, Canada"

"We have never heard of that place."

"Who is Morgoth?" Bella asked hesitantly.

"His name was formerly Melkor, the most powerful of the Vala, but for his black deeds, he is now Morgoth, he slew Finwe and stole the Silmarils made from my hand and threw them to Middle Earth, we sailed from Valinor to retrieve them, but it appears we have met a terrain" Fëanor said.

"Vala? What is that? Like your gods?"

"Yes, gods you might say" he agreed "traitors they are" he said bitterly. "We have been banished from Valinor to uphold this quest, in order to start our quest we slew our Teleri kin. Blood is on our hands, Morgoth's doing. When we reached the mountains blacking our path, we left our ships and we crossed the mountains of ice, somehow getting separated from our kin and ending up here." Fëanor said. Bella visibly paled, she let murderers in.

"Fear not, you have been kind to us and we thank you greatly, you will be ever in our debt" Fëanor said, putting a hand to his chest and bobbing his head, his sons followed his actions and Lalaith only smiled at Bella.

Harry, who seemed oblivious to the tension in the room made pleasant noises that contrasted the mood.

"Do you need me to dry your clothes for you" she said trying not to blush.

"Please" Fëanor said she nodded and got up.

"Here, I'll have him while you are busy" Lalaith offered, holding her arms out to hold Harry. Bella hesitantly slipped Harry to her grasp while she came back with a bin. They were all already naked and Bella was determined to keep her eyes on their faces, they seemed oblivious to the concept of nudity.

She put the clothes in the washing machine first to clean them of the dirt, putting a more than generous amount of tide ad and letting the machine do its job. She stayed in the laundry room, avoiding their nude presence which got her flustered just thinking of them. She could never look them in the eye again after that. When the washing machine was over, she put their clothes in the drier and turned it on. Deciding she can't avoid them any longer. She walked into the kitchen, keeping her eyes determinedly on the stove. She made some soup for them and took out some bread from the fridge, putting it in the oven to heat for a bit. She could hear Harry giggling and Lalaith cooing him. She desperately hoped to hear the drier announce its end.

Her face was burning.

Just as she turned off the stove and served them, the washing machine rung and Bella almost deflated. She quickly served them and set the broth down; she ran to the laundry room and unloaded the laundry. The warm scent of tide attacked her nose and Bella inhaled. She swaddled back to the kitchen and set down the basket.

They quickly dressed and finished their broth, Bella was no longer sleepy, and she was strangely alert. Harry was fast asleep, thunder ceased but the rain still kept on.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Bella woke up and stretched, accidentally letting out a sound that resembled a kitten. She was sure none of this was a dream. Harry was fast asleep next to her and it was still raining, the sun had taken cover behind grey clouds. She yawned and quickly changed, putting it in the hamper along with the rest of her clothes that needed washing. She quickly showered and groomed herself. She dressed up in a pair of jeans, converse and a plain grey tee. She had a small battle against her hair with a comb and put it in a braid.

She changed Harry and fed him before going downstairs to the nursery and giving him some toys to play with and keep him busy. Bella went to the kitchen and found Curufin cooking and the others sitting silently at the table with Lalaith reading Harry Potter and the Philosopher's stone.

"That is a very good book" Lalaith said sweetly, looking up at Bella.

"Oh, ya, I think so too" she said sincerely.

"Is there a second book to it?" she asked.

"There are six more books to it" Bella said. Last night they had bombarded her with many questions, as though she knew everything about electrical appliances and the modern world. Then she realized Fëanor, Maglor, Amras, Amrod, Celegorm and Maedhros were missing.

"Where are your brothers and father?" she stumbled over the word 'father' a bit, she still found it hard to believe that he was a father.

"Let us say they are on business" Caranthir said with a voice that was not open for discussion. Bella chose not to comment.

"I can do that" she muttered to Curufin, holding out her hand to recieve the spatula.

"'Tis alright, I find it strange a woman would do the cooking" Curufin explained kindly.

"Women don't do household chores in your elf-kind?" Bella said, slightly surprised.

"They do household chores, they just don't cook, we males do that to show them our appreciation for them. Though women do know how to cook" Curufin said, sending an odd look to Lalaith which flustered Bella.

She nodded and decided she had no business in the kitchen, she went to play with Harry, who now found Celebrombir an excellent play partner. Bella was planning to leave Harry with her friend while she went to work, but found it a perfect opportunity now that she had her new 'guests'.

She went back to the kitchen.

"Hey, do you mind watching over harry till nine in the night? I have work" she said, looking at Lalaith especially, not meeting their eyes.

"Of course, I would be glad to watch over your son"

"He is not my son, he is my brother" Bella flamed.

"You are not married yet?" Caranthir asked surprised.

"Um no, I am too young"

"I find you perfectly eligible. Why, are there no suitors for you?" Lalaith asked curiously.

"Np, I am seventeen" she said slowly, not really liking that she gave away her age. "Look I have to go now; I need to go to work, thank you so much. Try not to set the house alight" she pleaded and fled the scene taking her umbrella and snow coat. She found it strange that it rained on snow in November, especially in Canada.

She got in the small Beetle she owned and drove to the pub she worked in.

*When she came back from work, she was exhausted, but she was pleasantly surprised when she found Lalaith putting Harry to sleep in his room.

"Thank you so much." Bella whispered, swaying on her feet slightly.

"No trouble, Bella" Lalaith said, smiling softly. Bella found it hard to believe she was a kin slayer. "You had best go retire lest you fall asleep on the spot"

"Ya, I think so too" Bella nodded and turned around, canning straight into someone, it was Maedhros, he was back. "Sorry" she muttered quietly and walked around him, picking up a fallen toy and setting it aside before she walked back to her room, collapsing on her bed in her work clothes and all.

*She woke up in the middle of the night to a sound. It was the sound of her bedroom door creaking. Bella opened her bleary eyes and looked at her bedroom door. Despite the darkness, she could see the glowing aura around the scary man. he hand long black hair and sickly pale skin with glowing red eyes, he wore a black steel armour and the sword at his side was made of flames. He was beautiful as he was lethal and scary.

"Who are you?" she shrilled, trying to crawl back, her voice was trembling with fear.

"Nothing to fear sweetheart, you have one hour" he smiled at her.

"One hour to what?" she asked but he was gone, her heart beating she quickly took out her suitcase and packed warm clothes, socks and underwear, her makeup and her precious gold and silver.

"Let's get out of here" a voice behind her said. She turned and saw Celegorm behind her, his eyes blazing, "I have a bad feeling here" he said uneasily.

"Wake up the others and get them out of here, I'll go get Harry OK" Bella said, getting up handing him the suitcase and giving him instructions to her car. He nodded and hurried out of her room. Bella ran to Harry's room, purposely stamping her feet on the floor board. She packed his favourite toys, his diapers, blankets, nipples and other stuff he may need. She grabbed Baby Harry, wrapping him in his thick comforter and running with him downstairs.

They were already filing out, she handed the baby to Lalaith.

"I need to get some important papers." she said. Lalaith was about to protest but Bella wasn't here to listen to her. She was already up the stairs, she ran to her parent's room, taking out all the money they had, passports, citizenship papers, important cards that they needed, her laptop, electronics, chargers and comforters. She packed it all in one bag and ran outside the house, stopping when she saw a 2014 Ford Transit collect wagon, brand new and very expensive-looking, especially with the silver looks.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"No time to explain, get in." Fëanor snarled. Bella obeyed and looked back, seeing Celegorm and Caranthir get in her Beetle. Fëanor slammed his foot on the pedal and the car zoomed away from the house, Bella retrieved Harry from Lalaith, seeing the house explode in the review mirror and sending a mental apology to her parents. The silence was tense in the car, besides the fact that Fëanor and Maedhros and Maglor were arguing heatedly in the front in a strangely beautiful language.

Bella wanted to ask him where he got the van but she didn't think it was a good time to open that topic for discussion, given what just happened. Bella was soon asleep on the window of the van.

*When Bella woke up, she was dressed in a different pair of snow boots, red pants, a white V-neck sweater and a black pea coat on top it was strangely warm.

"Where are we?" Bella asked, stretching on someone's lap, Lalaith's.

"We are entering Minne Sota as far as I know." she said shortly.

"Where's Harry?" Bella said.

"He is with Celebrombir in the back" she said, inclining her head back, momentarily exposing her pale, pristine throat.

"Oh-" Bella sat up, dropping her legs from Maglor's lap, who was fast asleep against the window, she looked behind her and surely enough, Celebrombir was trying to explain to Harry the concept of battle. Harry didn't understand which didn't really worry Bella. "Last night was real?" she groaned quietly, rubbing her face.

"Unfortunately."

"Who was the guy in the room anyways, or was I the only one who saw him?" Bella asked.

"You were, but we all have a good idea who he is" she said stiffly.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"South of Minnesota, we won't get there until tomorrow." Lalaith said.

"Where did you get that car?"

"We brought it"

"With what?" Bella asked, dread pooling in her stomach.

"Your currency"

"Where did you get that money, you don't even kno-"

"Ink and paper" Bella stared at Lalaith horrified, she was in a car brought by forged money.

"T-Thant's illegal" she said her voice trembling and shrill. "How did you get-"

"Fëanor has his ways that is why he was here yesterday"

"That-you can get caught" Bella said "and it won't be pretty." she said.

"No, it won't, but we are not going to get caught ,Fëanor has made sure of everything, it is precisely how he wants it to go so far"

"Fëanor doesn't know how America and Canada work"

"It is not much different" she said curtly.

"B-but, no, I-this is wrong"

"Our being here is wrong" Lalaith reminded.

"I can call the cops on you"

"You won't" Fëanor said from the front.

"I can, try me"

"You won't, because if you do, we will be taken away and you will be left to your own devices against Sauron-Morgoth's second in command- and that leaves you with no hopes of winning against him. He will dominate your world and you will be left to his foul dictator-ship where torment will follow you for the rest of your life" he snapped. "My plan is going exactly how I want it. It is going well enough, more so admittedly."

Bella didn't talk for a while after that.

"Who changed me?" she asked Lalaith when they got to the first gas station they saw, the two ladies entered the washroom with Harry and Celebrombir, who was young enough and attached to his mother, but tall enough to attract questioning stares.

"Me, I changed you two gas stations ago, it was a bit conspicuous but I managed in the washroom fine enough. You are a heavy sleeper" Lalaith smiled and Bella blushed in horror, had she shaved? All questions out of self-consciousness hit her like a truck but she chose not to ask.

"What is it that you wear that bound your breasts?" Lalaith asked.

"It's called a long line lace, push-up bra, I'll get you one when we reach a mall or something, I got a couple of hundred dollars in my wallet-"

"There is no need, I got the cost covered" Lalaith dismissed, Bella shot her a slightly disapproving look but didn't comment on that sentence.

"But they will have to get your measurements first, you are a bit smaller than me, I'd give you a B-32? Not sure, but Victoria's secret takes the measurements, we can get you from there, there are many different types of bras you can choose from." Bella explained.

"How do they measure?" she whispered as a lady entered, shooting Lalaith a slightly awed look before hurrying out of the washroom. Bella didn't blame her, she wouldn't want to pee with Lalaith, the ultimate beauty queen listening and smelling weird stuff.

"I am not sure, I just know they take measurements, I didn't need to get measured because, well, I sort of took a good guess, but it needs to be perfect for you or else it will hurt, I learned that the hard way." Bella said. Celebrombir walked out of the washroom, washing his hands and running out of washroom, with a slightly devilish smile on his face, Lalaith sighed.

"I regret my choice of words around Celebrimbor more often than not, he tends to tell his father, and I get into sticky messes." she said regretfully.

"Your husband...?" Bella hoped she'd catch on to the meaning.

"No, he doesn't hit me, he tends to laugh at me and tease me, not that I don't mind, but I don't find it wholly annoying, it has some certain...benefits to it" she said thoughtfully after a moment, it didn't take a genius to catch her drift, Bella's face flamed.

"I'll go buy something to eat" Bella said, finding herself not gonna be able to look the men in the faces for a while.

"The twins will probably tease you mercilessly, as they do everyone." Lalaith informed, smiling at Bella who nodded, a deep blush on her face.

"Come, I'm hungry" Bella said, walking out of the restroom. She got some wipes, some toy cars for the boys to play with, three party-size Lays chips (BBQ, Spicy, Sour Cream&Onion) some sandwiches, chocolate(she spent most of her money on that), diet pepsi bottles, mint gum, baby food for Harry, and some pads.

"That's a lot of food" Lalaith observed as Bella walked out, carrying two grocery bags. Lalaith had Harry on her hip and she was bouncing him, he seemed to like her, he was fascinated with her auburn hair.

"I know, but it is not all for me, you still have to taste the delights of chocolate" Bella said as Lalaith led her to the car. Bella put her bags back in the trunk.

Bella went and helped Feanor load the car with gas, since the last few stations he had asked for help, but received none here, it was manual.

"Blasted things" Fëanor snarled, the woman behind him shot him a scandalized look,she had tattoos allover herself and had a cigar in her had, completely putting the whole gas station in danger.

"It's a self-serve, the guy back there won't help you"

"Well he should" Fëanor huffed.

"He won't he has a store to take care of. Here, just like this." Bella did a demonstration.

"How am I supposed to know how much gas I need?" Fëanor asked, obviously annoyed. "I'm not going to estimate the tank"

"Here, I'd give it about thirty five liters. If it is not enough, we'll come back for more" Bella said.

They had to go second helpings of gas. After that, Bella went back to the washroom and relieved her self of the toxins that have been building up. She cleaned herself and applied some cologne she had fetched from her bag.

When they were back on the road, they bombarded her with questions (What is Chocolate? What were those colors on the woman's body? Do women smoke? etc...), Bella fed Harry and distributed the food. Celebrimbor completely fell in love with chocolate. Lalaith had asked Fëanor if they can stop at a mall when they see one, meaning that Bella had to give a description of the mall, she took out a map of Minnesota she had gotten from the Gas Station and gave him the address.

"How do you use this blasted thing?" Fëanor snarled, gripping the GPS, which wasn't even on and shaking it, severing right when he accidentally drifted to the opposite lane and a truck was about to hit them. Bella sighed and got up, making her way up to the front and squeezing between the two seats in the very front where Caranthir and Maedhros were seated.

Bella bent down in front of Meadhros to deal with the GPS.

"This is how you turn it on. Wait till it turns on-here now, press on this icon, put on the address or the postal code, whichever, preferably the postal code, which is much more accurate. Here, the address is on the map-" Bella's knees where trembling by now, she felt Maedhros grip her hip and seat her on his lap "type it in-voila! There it is. Now press done and follow the directions. Its 69 kilometers to the nearest mall. It's going to be a ride" Bella said.

"Wait, we might get stopped over, do you have a driving licence?" Bella asked worriedly.

"No, Celegorm forged one, he is driving your car now, there was no time to make one for the rest" Maedhros explained, Bella winced at the word 'Forged' but chose not to comment.

"Well if we get stopped it will get ugly and you don't want to be in trouble with the authorities, here move over, I'll drive" Bella said, glancing anxiously at the review mirror. Fëanor obliged reluctantly, Bella adjusted her seat closer so that her legs would reach before she started driving properly.

*It wasn't long before they reached the mall. When they entered the mall, Bella gave them specific instructions. The men can go anywhere they like but they need to be back in three hours to the spot where they met. Bella took Lalaith and Harry while the rest of the men parted, giving the women anxious, slightly possessive glances. Curufin muttered something in elvish to Lalaith who nodded and smiled at him, patting his arm before parting with Bella.

It was the best time Bella ever had with a girl.

"So where is this Victoria's secret?" Lalaith asked, attracting a lot of stares from the opposite sex.

"it is the farthest from here" Bella said, reading the map. "But we will go first to the closest. I need a Trolley for Harry, I can't just keep carrying him" Bella said. They walked to the baby store and got a Baby trolley for Harry, opening it in store, and Harry in the carriage, and their bags in the basket.

They got Harry some toys he liked clothes and strolled into bath and Body works, buying Shampoo and Conditioner for the women and a pack for the men, along with Johnson's Baby wash set.

Then they went to H&Ms, got a few articles. Lalaith found it strange that women wore jeans.

They shopped through all the stores they found to their liking before they finally reached Victoria's secret. Lalaith seemed excited about that store; she strolled through the racks, seeing whatever it was that she liked the most.

"I think I want one like yours, I think that rose pattern is nice. What do you think?" she asked. Quickly scanning it and holding it out for Bella to see.

"I think it's nice, light colors suit you." Bella agreed, turning to coo Harry who started crying for her attention, quickly stopping when she cooed him and kissed his forehead. Lalaith leaned forward.

"Do you think Curufin would like it?" she whispered quietly. Bella blushed but drew herself up confidently.

"I think he'll have a hormonal over-load just looking at you in It." she said surely. "Ahem, um, wow, that is the boldest I ever spoke" she giggled. Though she was shy she never really was bold.

"Not a problem" Lalaith giggled, a pretty blush coloring her cheeks. "What's that?" she motioned to thongs.

"It's sort of like my panties-" Bella motioned to her hips "-but kinkier, I wouldn't recommend it in my opinion"

"I think I like yours, ooh, I like this one too" she said, motioning to a hip-huggers pantie.

"Ya, I like it too, come let's get your measurements." Bella said.

When they asked the woman to get the measurements, the woman nodded, taking both of their measurements. Bella found she was one size smaller. Instead of B42, she was a B36, Lalaith turned out to be a B18. After they paid the woman for the measurements, they went to look for the bras.

Lalaith got all lace, rose, lavender, baby blue or nude colors. She got at least seven bras and five sets of 4 cheek-huggers, all matching her bra colors, all lace.

Bella got black, grey, and pink. She got three bras and three sets of four cheek huggers, all lace too.

"Well, I think we left them long enough, we are five minutes late." Bella observed her watch, picking up their bags and quickly buying a bag for Lailath along with some perfume for them. Lalaith had insisted they buy some cologne for the men.

"We are five minutes late" Lalaith observed "Curufin will not be happy; he already thinks I will be devoured by the male population." Lalaith said with faux exasperation.


	3. Chapter 3

Meadhros 3.

When the ladies and the baby arrived to their promised meeting spot, the men were livid. Curufin was more worried than angry; Lalaith started bickering heatedly with him in elvish, their faces showed absolutely no emotions but you could tell it was heated with the way their voices were tense and it seemed their words were chosen carefully.

The twins, Maglor and Celebrimbor looked mildly annoyed, Celegorm and Caranthir were angry, but not as much as Maedhros, Curufin and Fëanor were seething livid. Bella didn't understand why Maedhros would be angry, perhaps that he was the oldest, and he felt responsible for Lalaith as an older brother would a little sister. She could understand Fëanor's maternal instinct, or perhaps he is on a tight schedule, he got easily angry when he was in a foul mood. Curufin she could totally understand.

"Where have you been?" Maedhros asked Bella lowly as they loaded the car.

"We got lost in the shops, it was a bit crowded, so naturally, we were late" Bella explained smoothly, completely affected by his close proximity, unaware even.

"We have something to discuss, when we get to our place in Minnesota." Fëanor announced his gaze on Bella in the review mirror.

"What is-"Bella started but was silenced by a look from him, he turned on the engine and began driving under the address name.

"We will discuss this when we arrive"

"How did you manage to find a house?" Bella asked to no one in particular, moving her hair from her collarbone to avoid Harry's overzealous hands.

"I managed to search up a mansion for sale on that godforsaken device of yours." Fëanor said curtly.

"Oh" was all she said, and was what she said for a long while, besides some chastise to Harry who did things to get her attention only.

A while later, they reached a rich neighborhood area, mansions with seven floors even, well groomed garden and other things.

"You brought a brand new mansion?" she asked, unconvinced. That is a lot of money going to state, they wouldn't take it so freely.

"I managed to buy a mansion off a salesman." Fëanor said, rather curtly.

"They didn't ask for paperwork and stuff like that?"

"Oh, they did, I used your paperwork" he said.

"That's illegal" she said, her voice suddenly shrill. Fëanor gave her a menacing smile from the review mirror.

"I think we are already past illegal, little mortal" he smirked. Bella winced.

The stopped at a secluded area of the neighbourhood, in front of them was a pristine marble mansion with huge, colorful glass windows, designs of nature and flowers. The marble was colored beige and the roof was black. It was four stories high with a well groomed garden.

"When did you have time to groom the house like this?" Bella asked, giving the Noldorian king a pointed look.

"I didn't, it was all owners left for us, I didn't even look at the house, and we did it on your device"

"Right" she muttered; still not quiet wrapping her head around what has happened in the past week.

"We will have to disguise ourselves" Maglor declared, "We will have to cut our hair; we were quiet peculiar in the market." He said pointedly.

"Right" Bella said, removing Harry's fingers from her blouse.

"He is right, you mortals have no sense of style at all" Caranthir replied darkly.

"I got us some colors I saw in the store, for hair" Amrod declared, "you will need to cover up, and they will be looking for you" he said to Bella. Bella shot him an unimpressed look as she got outside; the Fëanorians started talking heatedly in elvish.

Bella left Harry with Celebrimbor, who seemed to enjoy the child's attentions, and went inside the house with Lalaith, their shopping bags in tow.

If the mansion was striking on the outside, it wasn't as beautiful as it is on the inside. It was HUGE.

The rooms were spacious and luxuriously well furnished, if simply. Nothing too extravagant but the furniture was a bit old fashioned. They went upstairs and waited, waiting for everyone to come for a fair stake of claim on the bedroom.

"Which room do we take?" Bella asked Lalaith, when the men took too long.

"Stake claim on the smallest room and you will be fine" Lalaith said, "I am not sure but I know they like their rooms big, they like private time and space, lots of space" she added as an afterthought.

"Right" Bella nodded, going around, looking for the smallest room, all the small ones were on the bottom floor, thought they were not entirely small, they were small compared to the fourth floor rooms.

3rd and 4th floors were all bedrooms, with at least two washrooms on each end on the floor. The second floor was a sort of the family floor, not as formal as the first, which was mainly for accommodations.

"Here, you take this room" Lalaith said, "I shall be across from you with Curufin" Lalaith said, picking the largest bedroom on the floor. Bella nodded, setting her bags down and looking about her room.

It had pale blue walls, a queen sized bed with bed posts in the middle, a Victorian white dresser in the corner, a Victorian couch bed and a wardrobe that was so large, it could fit at least two peoples' worth of personal belongings. Everything was mahogany wood that was painted and waxed white. The bed was white, the dresser was white, the couch was leather white and the wardrobe was white.

The only real color in the room were the sparkling golden outlines of flowers and birds on the walls, the room was beautiful. She liked this room. She didn't immediately unpack, lest anyone wants it, she highly doubted it; it seemed too feminine for those Noldorian Princes to actually enjoy its comforts. Bella walked to a wall mirror on the closet door and stared at herself, the lack of shower left her hair greasy and unkempt, there were bags under her eyes and her lips were left chapped. Her skin seemed to sag a bit from the lack of lotion she stopped putting on it.

"Lalaith?" Bella asked, as she met the elleth in the hallways.

"Hmm?" Lalaith hummed, looking at her, her bright grey eyes questioning her.

"Am I allowed to take a shower?" she asked.

"Yes" Lalaith nodded.

"Thanks, it feels as though I hadn't showered in a long while, I must stink"

"Admittedly, you sort of do" Lalaith said, giving her a small smiled, Bella blushed to her roots, excusing herself to her room, fishing out a towel and her toiletries and shower oils.

She relieved herself and showered, brushing her teeth and combing her hair, she quickly put on her knickers and bra, and she put on a pair of jeans and a band tee. Bella put her hair in a braid and exited the washroom after cleaning up her mess.

"We have something to discuss" Fëanor's voice came from down the hallway. Bella turned quickly, her eyes widening, it still took her a bit of time to get over the fact that they are so gorgeous. He had cut his hair in a tousled manner, looking extremely sophisticated.

"Ya, you mentioned" she said dryly, he shot her an unimpressed look, before turning and walking down the stairs, leaving no noise behind, it was very creepy. Bella scurried after him, not very lucky in hiding her clumsiness.

"What is it?" she asked, one everyone was in the room, all bearing similar haircuts to his father, besides Lalaith, who cut her hair so it was like Bella's. Harry gurgled. Caranthir, Celegorm, Amrod, Amras and Celebrombir were not present, which confused Bella greatly.

"You do not resemble us" Fëanor said, the first thing he said. Bella's brows shot up.

"Of course," she muttered, he seemed completely unaware of the backhanded remark he just gave her.

"Therefore you will raise suspicion" Maglor said for his father. Bella got defensive.

"So what?" she asked heatedly. "You're not going to tie me up and throw me somewhere in the middle of nowhere are you?" she asked fiercely.

"As much as I would enjoy doing so, I cannot" Fëanor said calmly, Bella couldn't tell whether he was joking or not, she hoped he wasn't.

"I am not following" she said dryly, her quiet voice now raised a bit.

"You will have to play"

"Play?" she repeated. Fëanor gave her a dry look.

"Yes, 'play', I do not like repeating myself you know." He said dryly.

"I know" Bella snapped "I heard I just don't understand you"

"Maedhros, my eldest, agreed to take you as a wife-" Bella choked on air "—so as to not raise suspicion."

"Don't I have a say in this?" she asked heatedly. She hated herself for being abnormally quiet, she looked at Maedhros for confirmation, and his expression betrayed nothing.

"No, you do not" Fëanor calmly.

"Why not!?" she asked defensively, her voice shrill with indignation.

"Because you are part of that plan and you need to play it out perfectly well." He said slowly, as though explaining the _ABC_ to a dysfunctional toddler.

"You can't force me against my will-wait, it's pretend right?" she said, determined not to get unofficially married. She didn't mind to get married, but she didn't even know Maedhros, she barely even speaks to him, there he stands looking extremely calm and impassive while Bella is having a mental freak out.

"Unfortunately not. Think of it as an arranged marriage, since your birth." Maglor said, Bella shot him a dry look, he was not helping.

"And what do you expect me to do next? Pop children for you?" she asked sarcastically.

"That is exactly what I want you to do" Fëanor said, giving her a twisted smile.

Bella's heart stopped beating for what seemed like hours.

"No" was the first thing she said. "No, no, no, no, no" she denied "Absolutely not! Never, I am not within an arms distance to him, no, never." She said, shaking her head, getting up, Lalaith, the traitor, pulled her back down.

"You will do as I say, you are already an outlaw" Curufin said

"What?" she asked indignantly.

"The police think you have set the house on fire and fled, they found no evidence of you in the rubble" said.

"No! Please, you can't make me do this! Give me time!" she said desperately, pleading the king with her eyes.

"You have one week, I expect grandchildren in nine months' time" Fëanor said, he got up quickly and fled the room; well not really, the way he walked was just strikingly graceful, inhumane.

She looked at Maedhros, everyone else left the room. Maedhros got up, holding out his hand for her, his once waist-length blood-coloured curls now cut short to a tousled coppery mass on his fair head, his green eyes seemed larger, more brilliantly glowing, she was sure his eyes would gleam in the darkness like a cat's.

"Come" he said softly, slightly uncharacteristic to his unnaturally tall height and muscularity,

Bella refused his hand, eyeing him wearily, Maedhros sighed and sat down on the couch, Harry made gurgling noises.

"Why can't Harry pretend to be my son?" Bella asked, "He is young enough"

"He bears no resemblance, he will be Curufin's second son momentarily, the neighbours saw Lalaith holding him, and they will not stand for another explanation." Maedhros sighed.

"But, don't you marry for love?" she asked, knowing that was ridiculously naïve.

"Yes, you do, but also for duty. Delaying my father's plans further will not be wise, my father is a strategist, he understands how you mortals work." Maedhros explained.

"But I am mortal, I will waste away, you will not—isn't that a good enough explanation to stop this plan?" she asked.

Maedhros gave her a thunderous look.

"That is a poor excuse" he snapped, now his voice no longer gentle, but impatient.

"How is it?"

"It just is" he insisted. He grabbed her left hand and quickly slipped a wedding band on her finger, it was bright with diamonds circling it, it fit exactly her finger.

"How did you know my ring size?" she asked.

"My atar took your golden ring and gave it to the store for a fitting" Maedhros explained.

"You are perfectly alright with doing…_that_—with me?" she asked, totally unconvinced.

"It is not so hard as you may think it is. You aren't the first woman I have taken to my bed" he explained dryly, Bella felt herself bristle.

"So I am just another whore for you plans?" she asked, her voice now raised a volume louder than her timid mousy tones.

"Whore is an improper term, you are now my wife"

"Not legally" she countered smartly.

"I think we are already past the law, don't you think?" Maedhros asked, leaning forward so suddenly, it took her breath away. She tilted her head away from him, refusing to meet his eyes, "Now come" he said.

"Your father gave me a week" she reminded him hurriedly.

"True he did, though I would advise you, delaying I further will just bring you closer. Either way you will commit our binding with me" he said dryly, his breath now on her neck.

"N-no, not now, I'm not ready" she shook her head.

"I never said we were doing anything now, you will just move to my bedroom. It is a custom, I am sure you know that a man and his wife are to sleep together within wedlock."

"You monsters" she whispered, now tears were going freely down her cheeks, dropping to Harry' black head. Sensing her distress, Harry started crying. Bella made no move to comfort him, trying to find her will to do so.

"Where are the others?" she asked, once she found her will, she got up, started bouncing harry on her hip, burying his face in her collar bones. Maedhros was thankfully patient during that moment.

"They are getting settled along" he said vaguely. He put a hand between her shoulder blades, his fingers drumming against her shoulder blade, comforting a knot the warm shower couldn't relive.

She felt the strong urge to moan.

She and Harry were the mice, trapped with eight more cats.


	4. Chapter 4

Maedhros 4

Bella woke up the next morning, remembering she had slept at five in the evening.

In Maedhros's room.

On his bed.

With him.

Bella couldn't hide her mortification; she let out a loud squeak and shuffled, sitting up straight from her position. She looked wildly around and noted he was not in bed with her.

She felt relief course through her body. She had her clothes on, which made her light with relief.

The door opened.

Bella looked and saw Maedhros standing at the doorway, his tall frame and huge body taking up the whole scene. He was looking down at a piece of fabric in his hand and he was shirtless, he looked up and saw her, he frowned slightly, his brows pulled in surprise.

"You are awake I see" he observed, Bella gave him a dry look.

"You noticed" she said sardonically. His face hardened. His muscles tensed and his eyes were icy.

"I did" he said curtly. He walked around the bed, across from her side and retrieved the shirt that was lying next to her. He threw at her a few articles say;

"Dress" he said, while he put on his shirt and took of his pyjama pants.

"Wow! Not in front of you" she hissed, "and definitely not the other way around!"

"Too bad, I'll see all of you in less than seven days. Might as well get it over with" he snapped.

"I'd like to contain the modesty and dignity before I lose it" she hissed at him

"You lost that when you let us in"

"My biggest regret" she said. Though she didn't hate him with passion, she certainly didn't like him. Or his personality, she preferred him silent. But surely making love with him (more like having sex) wasn't all that bad, he had a very fit body, abs and all.

He crawled across the bed from her and started unbuttoning her shirt. She shrieked and slapped his hand away.

"What the hell dude! No touch policy until the end of his forsaken week" she snarled.

"I'll change you myself if you keep up with your Tom foolery." He growled at her, still unbuttoning her shirt.

"Fine, I'll do it! I'll do it!" she yelped, realizing he wasn't going to stop, Meadhros's long, sure fingers stopped and retreated, going back to the waistband of his sweats that hung of his hips so casually.

She began unbuttoning her shirt, turning away from him, to attain what little modesty she had in this room. She was thankful she forgot to take of her bra. Yes, she didn't wear her bra when she slept, not a big deal, really.

"Besides," Meadhros continued "You are not the first women I have ever seen half undressed. I have had many lovers in the past you know"

"I am not a whore" she reminded him fiercely.

"I never implied such a term in the context"

"'Lovers', as you so carelessly put it, practically reeks of the impression" she said dryly. She studied the articles.

"We elves are not ashamed of pleasure" he said.

"You are twisted" was all she said.

"Perhaps" he said vaguely "Nudity doesn't bother us" he said.

"Well for us human the concept of nudity is closely guarded" said Bella, offering him insight on the ways of humans.

"You are living in a house full of elves with one enfant child who doesn't resemble you, despite the blood bond, you will get used to it I am sure"

_Never_, Bella thought. Having nine people living with you who resemble Aphrodite's children all in one package was already hard to get used to.

"I don't want this" she said finally, getting up and pulling on her skirt.

"Neither do I, I do not want to be stuck with a spoiled child who will soil with age in less than a few decades" he said curtly.

That was a sting, he swiftly walked past her, Bella's eyes stung with tears, she wasn't going to cry, and she wasn't going to cry.

A tear fell out.

"At least when I'm dead you won't have to live in misery" she called loudly, slamming the door after him. "The nerve of him" she muttered, hating herself for agreeing. It seemed that she had to marry the angelic devil and produce a child for him.

For some unknown reason, she didn't mind as much, she wasn't sure why she was arguing. Perhaps the thought of having sex with a complete stranger, a prince, an exile and a murderer didn't appeal to her as much.

The next two days were extremely uneventful. Three of the seven brothers and Fëanor weren't here, Lalaith talked with Bella about Valinor, she taught Bella a few things about the basics of taking care of a half-elven child.

They weren't too different from mortal children, except they were more fragile, didn't sleep as much, and a bit smaller than most but long in height.

The depended on a mother's milk in the first 5 years of their lives, they were pretty calm, but they were the loudest and most restless at night, in need of a mother's attention.

Very different.

"Doesn't the mother, like, run out of milk after the first year after birth or something?" Bella asked.

"Mortals do, but Meadhros seed will nourish your body to react in elvish ways, perhaps not in your mortality, but in other ways" Lalaith said thoughtfully.

"How do you know all this?"

"I am a scholar and a healer, Bella. I know more than most" Lalaith said, giving her a tinkling smile.

On cue, the twins entered with Celebrombir in tow.

Amrod and Amras eyed her a bit tartly, but no real hostility, perhaps apprehensively, were they aware of what their father planned for their eldest brother? Did they even care?

"Do not get too attached" one of them said vaguely before exiting the house leaving Bella hopelessly confused.

"Don't get attached to what?" Bella asked once they left, she looked at Lalaith, she shifted uncomfortably.

"Usually when an elf falls in love, it's like their soul and mind are attached together with their significant other. If that significant other dies, the other follows shortly after, they fade.—"

"Fade?" Bella asked, alarmed.

"They lose the will to live, and their soul leaves their body, killing them. But eventually they are reborn in Valinor, as is their fate." Lalaith said. Bella got the impression that this was the shorter version of what actually happens, if this was the short version, Bella didn't want to know the other.

"That must have a lot of dedication" Bella muttered. Lalaith gave her a sad smile.

"Indeed. But elves are not as emotionally strong as humans" Lalaith said slowly.

"Don't worry, I won't be attached to your brother-in-law anytime soon" Bella said truthfully.

"You never know" Lalaith said vaguely and Bella shot her a scandalized look but didn't comment.

"So I breast-feed an elven child for five years?" Bella said, changing the subject, thinking this to be a trivial matter. "I heard it's exhausting"

"Of course it is."Lalith agreed, "Though your child shall not be fully elven, so it is unpredictable."

Maedhros left the next day with the rest of his brothers to take care of some matters. Maedhros didn't arrive until the night when '_it_' happens.

Bella never felt so… alarmed.

She was so happy when he left, it gave her time to get educated about how it happened (No, Lalaith didn't give her the talk. She just told her how they bind) and they both went to the spas to get treatment and a wax.

Maedhros only came; the other three he left with were absent. Lalaith had left with Celebrombir and Harry for the day.

His hair grew longer from his time away; she was surprised how fast it grew. His hair didn't lose its healthy shine, red as blood with curls that reached the nape of his neck, he seemed a bit weary, his eyes were sharper than ever, shameless even. He looked at her and held out his hand.

"Let's get this over with" Bella muttered, cursing Fëanor to hell. She got up and hesitantly slipped her hand into his, it seemed tiny and smooth compared to his big hands.

Bella was walking as slowly as possible, her stomach was in knots and suddenly, Bella wanted to back out.

At least, she wanted to back out more than before, she got intimidated by the idea of his _thing_ inside her.

Maedhros kept glancing back at her, his face passive, no emotion in his eyes, nothing to indicate how he was feeling about this situation.

They entered the room. Bella didn't know how to tell him to be gentle. Lalaith told her he wasn't because he was once her lover, she was tongue-ties, and the idea of telling him to be gentle embarrassed her.

Bella excused herself to the washroom and quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair.

Bella started unbuttoning her shirt, with each button, she felt dread pool in her stomach along with anticipation, but that was an expected response to a functioning body in a situation like this.

She neatly folded her clothes aside and checked herself in the mirror. She took a deep breath and exited the washroom, entering the dark room. It was night time and the silver winter clouds illuminated a silver feel in the room.

"You are going to have to help me here" she said, it took her a lot of dignity to say this. "Please, be gentle" she said.

Maedhros did nothing to indicate he heard except for his eyes on her face. They were not on her body which stood before him in all its naked glory. She was thankful; she was already humiliated as it is.

"Rest assured" his deep voice rumbled in the silent room. She took a deep breath and nodded again. She took one step towards him and he walked towards her, he was only clad in breeches.

Maybe it won't be so bad; his body was like one of those Spartan warriors in three hundred, except it was flawless.

She paid him the same courtesy by looking at his face, making sure to maintain eye contact so his eyes don't wander.

He reached her so that they were close enough so that they were almost touching. His hand reached and trailed up her arm to her shoulder, tugging at a lock of her freshly washed hair.

"I won't hurry" he said. She swallowed and nodded her consent.

His hands trailed down her curves, drinking in her sight, his eyes had long strayed from her face and she was thankful he wasn't looking at her, she felt li9ke blushing and shying away, she couldn't even look at him while he touched her.

His hands reached her breasts and clouded over her nipples, barely touching them, they skipped to her collar bones.

He bent down and gave her a kiss on her forehead, Bella looked down as he bent down to reach her lips.

He engaged her mouth in a heated French kiss, his hands already supporting the back of her head, woven in her hair, a hand trailed to her hip.

His mouth left hers the exact moment she felt desperate for breath, it seemed he knew what was to be done. He softly sucked on her neck, leaving her more breathless.

He led her to the bed and his fingers did the job until she was ready for him. He put himself inside her and after a heated climax he spilt his seed inside her. Waiting for her to sleep first and following soon after.

The next morning Bella woke up, she was naked and the comforted only covered her torso. Maedhros was on the other side of the bed, facing her. Bella was sore, he was gentle in him impression, but to Bella he was less than gentle, but then again, he was a warrior prince who wields swords and kills his own kin.

It was cold. Bella stretched, moaning slightly as she felt the inside of her legs throb from last night. Maedhros woke up at the sound, he looked at her. He didn't say anything. He only stared hard at her, suddenly, Bella felt like crying, for some unfathomable reason.

Probably because she lost her maidenhood to a complete stranger, she turned away from him and closed her eyes, feeling a tear slip. She sniffed and sat up, pulling the covers to her chest and stared at the morning window. She let the covers go after a great deal of bravery and walked out to the washroom.

She brushed her hair, wish looked as though someone had run their fingers through it many times and she looked as though she just rolled out of bed, she closed her eyes and washed her face with warm water, hoping to wake up from her sweet nightmare. She brushed her teeth and got to the shower, quickly washing herself from the climax she and Maedhros had last night…and the blood of her virginity. She could imagine her humiliation at seeing the red blood on the sheets. She shuddered and turned the water warm.

She didn't stay too long. She dressed in a pair of jeans and braided her hair, which she died dark chestnut and put ombre in it. She put her hands on either side of the sink and sighed, she sniffed and took a deep breath, ready to face Maedhros.

She was going to show him she was not intimidated, that was a challenge, her quiet, delicate nature didn't allow bravery on any account.

She walked outside the washroom and into the main room where Maedhros was now awake, wearing a pair of sweats that barely hung around his narrow hips, he was shirtless and his back was facing her, his hands were gripping the window still, his knuckles were white, his posture was livid.

He seemed angry, when the door closed, he tensed. He turned to face her. His expression was passive and his eyes were hard.

"What?" Bella asked quietly, gathering the ruined sheets from the bed.

"Do you feel any different?"

Bella gave him a dry look and walked out the room to dump the sheets in the hamper. She walked back into the room, sensing his displeasure of her walking out on him.

"No, except for the fact that I am sore" she said coolly, looking him with extreme disdain. His face turned frosty. "Don't expect it to happen overnight" she chastised gently, not wanting to anger the tall prince further. He walked around her, careful not to touch her and put his shirt on, shutting of all eyes to his muscled torso.

"Tonight" he warned. Bella didn't catch the meaning but a feeling of dread washed over her. Will they keep doing this until he impregnates her? That sounded dreadful.

He walked out the room without another word, leaving Bella in an emotional turmoil. She sank to her knees quietly, hugging herself and sobbing quietly.

She hated being weak. It felt as though she was such a submissive character that people around her could boss her, which is not far from the truth, she had being raised in an air of obedience and serenity.

When she was done her sobbing, she got up and walked downstairs, all of them were there, besides Caranthir and the twins, who seemed to share a mutual hatred towards Bella. Harry was sitting on the table and playing with Celebrombir's toy car.

"I'm going to the library" Bella announced grumpily, snatching her keys, coat and walking outside. She got in her tiny Beetle and drove off, not waiting for a response from the dominators.

The library wasn't all what she expected. It was bigger than the one back home, much bigger, with a wider variety of books. Bella walked inside, putting her sunglasses on and entered the library, still a sore feeling between her legs from the less-than-gentle treatment last night. She searched through the racks of the library, looking for books that caught her eyes. She took a few books and plopped down on a bean bag, starting to read it.

She completely lost track of time reading that book, she occasionally got messages from Maedhros, asking where she was but she completely ignored him. She regretted doing so, he found her.

He walked in the library in all his glory. Even without his elven looks he looked striking, his hair rustled slightly in the imaginary winds, his hips had a predatory swagger and his broad shoulders towered over every single human in the room, even some of the shelves.

A little girl looked at him and turned to her mother.

"Look mommy, a giant" she said with sweet innocence, Bella's jaw dropped in amusement. Maedhros looked at the little girl in surprise; the mother took one look at him and grabbed the girl, hurrying out of the library, faster than was considered courteous.

Maedhros's bright eyes trailed and found Bella, who sat frozen on the spot, looking like a doe caught in headlights.

He walked to her and held out his hand.

"Come Bella" his deep voice rumbled quietly, his voice was gentle and so was his face, but his eyes weren't. They were hard. Bella swallowed and got up, declining his hand, getting up and walking over to put the book back on the shelf.

"We will go back" he said quietly, walking out the library in long powerful strides that Bella had to hurry to catch up with him.

"I'll follow you in my car" Bella said once they reached the brand new Ford.

Maedhros nodded his consent and got in the Ford while Bella hurried across the lot to her Beetle.

Bella got in the car and followed him all the way home. When they reached their drive way and turned the engines of, Maedhros got out of his car and walked over to her car in quick and efficient strides where he opened her door like a gentleman, but Bella he was anything but.

"Come" Maedhros said gently, his eyes less hard. "It is night time" he observed and Bella winced at her lack of freedom in her opinion.

He led her upstairs, no one was around, or so it seemed. He closed the door behind her and with quick fingers, freed her from the shirt quickly. His hands went to her jean button where he discarded her clothes and panties. She was now only left in her bra, Maedhros didn't waste time in taking his clothes fully off. He shot her an apologetic look.

"My father is getting impatient" he explained his hurry. Bella didn't speak, it felt like she was getting raped by her husband, which was strange, she didn't like sex out of duty. He slowly pushed her on the bed, one hand on the small of her back. Though his strokes were gentle, his thrusts weren't, he came twice inside her to ensure leaving Bella sweaty and exhausted, her bra had long left her person.

By the time he was done with the second orgasm, he had collapsed on top of her, his weight crushing her, he still didn't move out of her.

"Please" she gasped. He quickly moved from on top of her, he still didn't move from inside her, he brought her hips with him. He pulled the covers on top of both of them. Bella was too exhausted to cry for the life she is in.

Bella woke up in just the right moment when Maedhos moved inside of her, this time, he was gentler, gentler than he has ever been, but that didn't help the soreness. She closed her eyes and bit her lip so she won't cry out in pain.

"Ouch" she whimpered "Please, don't, I'm really- Oh" she yelped as she felt herself come. "Sore" she gasped, in just the moment; he came inside her and slipped out of her. He quickly got of the bed, leaving Bella in emotional and physical pain; her tears were streaming down her face and into the pillow.

She heard Maedhros exit to the washroom and she heard him turn on the sink. He came back with a bowl and a wet cloth and began cleaning her quiet gently, his hands really gentle, as though handling a child. When he hit a particularly sore spot she flinched, her toes curled at the sensations, she came to close her thighs but his hands wouldn't allow it.

"Let me" he whispered tenderly, parting her legs again and cleaning her up, hitting sore spots each time but was very careful. He exited the room with the now dirty cloth and bowl, she heard him throw the bowl's contents in the toilet and turn on the bath. He came back and slipped his arms underneath her, carrying her as though she weighed 10 pounds, not a 95.

He walked carefully, trying not to make sharp movements so as to not pain her and gently set her in the scorching water.

"Oh" Bella moaned at the contact of the hot water with her sore hips and thighs. She looked down at the hickeys that splashed her thighs and breasts.

"I am sorry" he offered lamely, she didn't meet his eyes; she just took a sponge and put some liquid soap on it, cleaning her arms. Maedhros stopped her hands and took the sponge from her.

"Rest, I shall cleanse you and heal you" he murmured, pressing a kiss to her temple. When Bella was sure he stuck to his word, she sat back and stared at the ceiling, trying to ignore the long, light strokes his hands provided, and the relief of his elven healing.

"I will put you to sleep so your body recovers healthily." Maedhros muttered, getting up and exiting the washroom, she heard the rustling of sheets and the door closed. A small moment later, he came back and she heard more bed sheets. He came back in and carried her out of the tub, standing her up and drying her, her hands on his shoulders to steady her trembling knees. Once she was skilfully and completely dry, he swept her of her feet in a bridal style, and exited the warm bathroom.

He set her on the soft bed. And put his hand on a particularly sore area, emitting a squeak of surprise from Bella.

"Shh" he cooed as his hand began to glow and emit warm heat, suddenly the sore area didn't feel sore anymore.

"What are you doing?" her throat was sore, he shushed er again.

"I'm only healing you" he said as his hand moved to other sore spots, emitting heat from his hand and healing them.

He put his hand on her forehead and whispered something, probably in elvish, it knocked Bella out into a blank sleep.


End file.
